Godzilla vs Marvel Saga Profile: Kaiju Cults
by HeatseekerX51
Summary: The Kaiju changed the world in more ways than just property damage. Sit in on United World News reporter Kate Koshiro's story about cults that worship two diametrically opposed Kaiju, Mothra and King Ghidorah.


Tonight on United World News: San Francisco, a report from Kate Koshiro.

" **My Cult Can Beat-up Your Cult"**

"The Kaiju have altered the way in which we humans view our world in many respects. It's hard for us to imagine ourselves at the top of the food chain when we see Baragon rampage through a train station in Pakistan, hunting for humans like a pig for truffles. It's hard for us to hold up our greatest technological achievements next to a cyborg like Gigan, or any other time a Kaiju breaks the laws of physics. It's hard for us not to think of ourselves as victims of cruel fate when Spacegodzilla descends from the stars to settle a grudge against his progenitor.

Hello, I'm Kate Koshiro, and welcome to 'Giant Eye'. On tonight's program, we're going to explore the presence of religious cults, based on the disparate Kaiju. The most notable examples that you'll see tonight, are centered on Mothra and King Ghidorah. One a movement advocating for peace and harmony, the other comprised of nihilists and sadists. Two ideological groups that could not be more opposed to each other, combating to influence our modern societies.

We'll begin tonight with the 'Children of Mothra'. In 1961, two years following the aftermath of American atomic attacks on the Mysterian bases in the Pacific, a typhoon caused a Rolisican research vessel to run aground on the as-of-yet unexplored Infant Island. Soon after, the world would learn of the decimated island natives, the amazing health effects of the juice made from a cousin of the Soma berry, and of course, the consequences of angering a deity.

Most of us remember sitting in school, watching the footage of Mothra destroy sections of Tokyo, then months later, unleash hurricane-like winds on Monterey, California where unscrupulous businessmen had kidnapped the Shobijin. My own parents, who were second generation Japanese immigrants living in Salinas, would tell me first hand stories of the event, about how despite the destruction, Mothra was as majestic as any goddess could be.

In the ensuing years, groups of spiritually inclined young people began to appear in the United States and Japan, claiming to be followers of a new religion. Inspired by the Infant natives who worshipped Mothra, they began to imitate the ritual, substituting various items for the Elias fairies who serve Mothra as mediums and spokeswomen. One Los Angeles group in 1963 who used bowls of flowers and fruit to attract butterflies, claimed to have been visited by astral projections of the Shobijin themselves. Though, no evidence was ever produced to support the story.

With no structure of hierarchy, charismatic leaders, dogmatic texts, or strict code of ritual, the movement swiftly grew in popularity. Bolstered in part by the peace movement sweeping large parts of the Western world in the 60's and early 70's, this cult became known by it's ceremonies in public parks, forests, and beaches, and by the song sung in tribute to their adopted goddess. The song, known as "The Call for Peace" serves as the main unifying practice of all Children groups, and in 1967, a version of it sung by Simon & Garfunkel even reached the Billboard Top 10 Hits, dominating radio charts in America, Japan, and Australia.

Conflict with traditional religious groups was inevitable, in large parts of the American South and Midwest the religion was severely stigmatized, or outright banned. Clashes between Children and Protestant groups were frequent, often resulting in hospitalizations, property damage, and mass arrests. One gathering was even terrorized with Molotov cocktails as they met at a private residence.

Though they pursue peaceful resolutions for conflicts, much like the Kaiju they worship they do not shy from violence as a means towards self-defense. One incident occurred in Osaka in 1965 when 7 'Children' suffered injuries as they intervened to protect an elderly couple under attack in their car from a gang. Anti-war groups in America were frequently involved in clashes with police and pro-war activists. Though members could just as often be found volunteering their time at hospitals, donating blood, and community efforts to educate and feed the poor.

Despite their reputation for peace-works, in the decades since their growth they remain illegal in Russia, China, most of Africa, Saradia, and virtually all Islamic countries. Last year in Iran, a man was publicly hung after being outed by his own brother for being a follower. Secular China is no better, as hundreds of followers remain imprisoned under harsh conditions in the northwestern areas of the country. Though far more relaxed, Moscow still enforces a ban on the practice and propagation of Mothra worship, backed by fines and civil penalties.

The actual day-to-day practices of the followers varies from group to group. Some live normal lives with jobs, families, and the occasional bit of ritual. Others choose to live ascetic lives, living like monks and devoting their lives to meditation, Thai Chi, and Yoga. Colorful robes made to imitate Mothra's wings are worn by both men and women, with as many palette variations as you could imagine. Even children are carried around in cocoon styled papooses, though admittedly this is done as a joking novelty.

Martial arts of various kinds are encouraged, and a hybrid style called _Heiwa no michi_ , 'The Way of Peace', blends Kung Fu, Aikido, and Thai Chi. Though not practiced universally within the following, 'The Way of Peace' has gained popularity in the wider martial arts community, holding tournaments in Japan and America.

As one might think, the Children have an often contentious opinion of Godzilla. Over the decades we have seen Mothra do battle against and alongside the King of the Monsters, losing at least three avatars in the process. Some consider him to be a menace, one to be contained. Others see him as fulfilling a role no less important than Mothra herself, that of a protector. Those of the latter persuasion think of Godzilla as a Sin-Eater, committing the necessary evils becoming of a force of balance. They do admit however, that Godzilla at times has to be reigned in whenever bouts of capricious destruction arise.

The remaining Kaiju are typically seen as parts of the world much like Humanity, though occasionally troublesome, much like Humanity. Allied Kaiju, like Sanda, King Caesar, and Manda, are paid tribute and given places in rituals, such as the "The Mountain Guardian", "The Sun Guardian", and "The Sea Guardian". Even Kiryu, acknowledged by many Children to be a sentient being itself, has been honored as "The Guardian of Man".

Lobby efforts carried out by the Allied American Children Council in 2002, got the United Nations to recognize Mothra as an ally of mankind, and the Shobijin as official assembly members. That year, the Shobijin took their seats, miniature ones on the front row, and greeted the assembly in part: "We are grateful to be among you, and Mothra is happy to finally join you in the common fight against war and hatred."

The late 90's featured a boon to the ranks of the Children of Mothra. With the newly ascended Godzilla vanishing into the depths after the meltdown of it's predecessor and the defeat of the nightmarish Destoroyah, Mothra alone remained to defend life on Earth. The Kaiju Dagarla was vanquished, buried under the ancient Mu'n temple from which it had emerged after thousands of years. The appearance of the sinister DesGhidorah, who drained the life out of the Earth as it walked, stirred the revival of Mothra's darker half, Battra to rise from the ocean floor where he had fallen. When the three-headed quadruped, was met by the combined might of the guardians, it was defeated and returned to its imprisonment.

While the return of Battra was viewed positively, opinions about the grim protector varied. Some Children groups decided to add Battra to their rituals, not in tribute like the other benevolent Kaiju, but on equal status with Mothra herself. This caused a huge controversy within the following, which became what is now called the 'Tearing of Wings' where pure Mothra worship became a distinct faction from those who raised Battra to equal status. While no violence has ever broken out between the two, the contention has remained a divisive one.

Relations between the two camps came to an abrupt reconciliation when in 1998, what children refer to as 'The Year of Terror', King Ghidorah, the golden destroyer from the void, returned to Earth. Returning for unknown reasons, it apparently desired to pick-up where it left off, and exact revenge against the planet that had repulsed it. With the Mecha program in limbo, and the military response from humanity proving futile as Ghidorah vented his fury from one continent across another. Fortunately for the planet, Ghidorah spent most of his time seemingly hunting for Godzilla, who would remain in absentia for another few years.

Though still recovering from her battle with DesGhidorah Mothra ventured once more into the breech to oppose the ancient destroyer. King Ghidorah was approaching the _Nulluis Ager_ island chain, when Rodan flew out to meet him in aerial combat. As one of those responsible for defeating him years before Rodan was able to lure him to Solgell island, which had been deserted since the weather experiments in 1967. There, Rodan could do little more than stall the far more powerful Ghidorah until Mothra arrived. With two of the three names on his list of vengeance within his grasp, Ghidorah seemed content to occupy himself with crushing them.

Together however, Rodan and Mothra were no match for him, and were swiftly on the ropes, not even the higher power level granted to the guardian after her rebirth could hurt him. It looked as if the goddess of peace, worshipped by millions, would be fall in battle to the terror from beyond a thousand stars. With Mothra and Rodan near defeat, Ghidorah was surprised by the entry of Battra into the fray.

The dark avenger of the Earth, having sensed the planet killing Ghidoran, would not let the hated enemy act with impunity. Finally the tide turned, and the three air-borne defenders put Monster Zero on the defensive. Unable to bring his superior force to bear Ghidorah found himself losing ground and attempted to flee. Though Ghidorah was fast enough to outpace the guardians, he was not fast enough to lose Rodan, who pursued him. Rodan actually sped past the space monster, and wheeling around collided head-on with him, sending both crashing back down to the ground.

With both Rodan and Ghidorah incapacitated, the guardians acted quickly, both Battra and Mothra performed sealing spells to restrain the titan. The Shobijin would later tell us, that they knew the spell would not hold a being of his power for very long, and decided on something they hoped would destroy him for good. Since Battra sacrificed his avatar to defeat Godzilla, Mothra would sacrifice hers against Ghidorah.

Empowered by all but the last of Battra's energy, Mothra ascended into the air, manifested her power into a flaming nimbus, and plummeted straight down. Ghidorah raged against his bonds, powerless to defend himself as Mothra made her final gambit for victory. At the final second, Ghidorah broke through the spell, but not in time to avoid the strike. The blazing guardian impacted Ghidorah in the chest and the two exploded in a blinding, fiery nova.

In the aftermath King Ghidorah and Mothra were both gone, leaving a weakened Battra to retreat to his own lair. Rodan was later air-lifted to him home on Adona island to recover. Mothra had left behind an egg, which would hatch not long after, continuing the line of avatars. King Ghidorah, his body obliterated by the final attack, would leave behind his own trace on the world.

Though the Shobijin would confirm that King Ghidorah's life-force was dispersed back into space, his evil had tainted a portion of humanity. The Children of Mothra would weather the death of their goddess, safe in the knowledge that the linage continued. Others, spread throughout the world would adopt a new object of adoration.

In the year after Ghidorah's defeat, a new cult arose, calling themselves 'The Golden Shadow'. While official membership remains a closely guarded secret, hundreds claim to be followers of a group dedicated to all of the corrosive, violent, and degrading habits of humanity. A rock band, 'Savage Kill' would even perform deviant sex acts during concerts, and was arrested on several occasions for sacrificing live animals onstage.

Members would organize drug-fueled orgies, and stage pit fights where combatants, often kidnapped, would be forced to fight to the death for entertainment. Destruction of property, random acts of violence, and general cruelty towards living things and the Earth propelled the cult to international infamy, and the notice of virtually every law enforcement and intelligence agency. Dozens of men and women discovered to be members were removed from positions of power from American, Japanese, and European governments. The United Nations proved to be no different after a Golden Shadow meeting lodge was uncovered in the main building.

Interpol, the CIA, and CCI, have all engaged in long-running operations to undermine the organization, though infiltration efforts are extremely difficult to carry out, due to the bizarre and often atrocious initiation rituals. One female Interpol agent who was forced to admit her status has not been heard from in over a decade. Officially classified as a terrorist organization, The Golden Shadow is forced to rely on the private funding of members, and the utmost secrecy to protect themselves.

It was not long before the Children of Mothra spoke out about the dangerous cult, saying that just their goddess stood against the ancient destroyer, so must they fight against the minions of such darkness. Reprisal attacks from the Golden Shadow came promptly and painfully. Car-bombs and arson attacks perpetrated against prominent Children members became common place, as did street beatings, and even the kidnapping of family members.

The leadership of the Golden Shadow has been confirmed to be a small council, chaired by a single president. The council members and president have evaded identification, and continue to exert their machinations and permit members to engage in their own chaos. The Golden Shadow is rumored to be behind international human trafficking rings, instigating civil strife in third-world nations, the destruction of endangered plants and wildlife, and polluting the environment.

What little is known about their rituals comes from one Tony Salato, who in 1999, bragged to have been present for a High Council ceremony. In a revealing interview he did with UNW's Rome affiliate, he told of a dark and ominous event, where high council members wore golden robes topped with ornate shoulder fixtures. Emulating their sinister god, they also donned golden crowns with horns sprouting from them. Their mantra included phrases like: "If a thousand suns were to burst at once into the sky, that would be like the splendor of the Mighty One" and "He who hath harnessed the stars, to unleash upon the Earth, He has become Death, the destroyer of worlds."

Rivaling even the Red Bamboo in international scope, The Golden Shadow has proven to be a formidable force, despite it's relatively new creation. The Children of Mothra have taken the lead in combating them, being the ones most successful in penetrating the ranks and exposing them to the authorities.

Both cults continue to steadily grow today, battling each other, and for influence, each doing their best to carry on the spirit of their idol Kaijus. And who knows who could be a secret member of the Golden Shadow? Your neighbor? Your boss? Your children's teacher? And why in the world would they pray for the day when the _Stella Comis_ returns to Earth and wipe-out all life?

During the course of my investigation, I encountered many followers of both cults, and discovered much that I had never known about them. I learned about the faith and dedication to peace and fighting the evil in the world. I also learned about the disdain for life and the adoration of extinction. Of the many ways the Kaiju have changed the live of humans, religion is perhaps the most profound, touching not just our property or sense of security, but reaching into our very souls.

With the Kaiju possessing the power of gods, able to wipe out cities on a whim, it is no surprise that eventually some would view them as such, and internalize what they are perceived to stand for. I just wonder which side will most people choose; peace or annihilation?

Thank you for watching this edition of Giant Eye, I'm Kate Koshiro for United World News: San Francisco."


End file.
